


秘密情事

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 班薩, 米莫, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 米莫班薩PWP，雙性薩，慎
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 9





	1. 之一

薩里耶利在彈琴。

莫札特站在樓梯口欣賞自家戀人隨著節奏起伏的肩胛，流暢的音符，被襯衫勾勒出的腰線，還有為了方便彈琴而捲起的袖口。

噢。

年輕人盯著那露出一截的小臂，決定在自己的性癖清單上多加上一條。現在他必須要打斷對方的練習了。

「親愛的安東尼奧。」他搭上男人的肩膀，輕輕哼了樂曲中的一小段。年輕人握羽毛筆和指揮棒的手指靈巧地在男人身上跳動，像是彈奏鋼琴般彈奏他的身體。手指溜進他的褲腰，按在他腿間緩慢地搓揉著。他夾緊了腿，不太確定是在挽留年輕人的手還是希望他停止他的騷擾。

「繼續啊安東，別讓我打斷你。」莫札特咬著他的耳朵，舌尖順著他的耳廓滑過。他的手指在琴鍵上顫抖，一連按錯好幾個音。「......你明明知道不可能。」「那就把腿張開一點。」他的小天才最擅長的就是蠱惑人心。薩里耶利嘆了口氣，闔上琴蓋，伸手攬著對方的脖子，仰起頭吻他。莫札特順著他的脖子吻下去，挑開襯衫的鈕扣，手指已經解開了男人的褲子，越發肆無忌憚。

「你濕啦，大師。」年輕人喃喃地說，像是要把這羞人的語句一個字一個字送進對方耳中。他抽出手，在男人面前晃了沾染上水液的手指，接著放進嘴裡。「沃夫岡、」薩里耶利面紅耳赤。「噓，安東。」濕潤的手指在他胸口留下一道水痕，夾住一邊的乳頭輕輕拉扯。接著另一隻手加了進來，搓弄著男人的胸乳，乳頭被靈巧的手指揉捏到紅腫，可憐兮兮的挺立。年輕人從他身後繞到身前，鑽進他的腿間。「給我一個吻吧，安東。」莫札特跪著，像個虔誠的信徒而非那所有慾望的罪魁禍首。然而誰能拒絕他？薩里耶利彎腰，捧起莫札特的臉與他接吻。莫札特卻逮到了好機會，薩里耶利沒有想到彎腰的姿勢根本就是將自己的胸口往對方嘴邊湊。誰會放過送到嘴邊的珍饈？莫札特用舌頭照顧著被掐得通紅著乳尖，吸吮得嘖嘖作響。他總是盼著哪天男人的乳孔會流出乳汁，而他是對方唯一需要哺育的對象。莫札特並沒有讓他的手閒下來，對方長褲已經被他褪到腳踝，連著他被水漬浸透的底褲。

薩里耶利有個秘密，一個他與莫札特共同分享的秘密。

莫札特的手指陷進對方腿間潮濕的狹縫，那是一副隱藏在陰囊底下，本不應出現在男性身上的女性器官。本應該是被厭棄的、代表著不祥的，到了莫札特這裡卻變成了上帝的恩賜。薩里耶利摟著年輕人的腦袋，他的身體像是一張空白的樂譜，被莫札特一點一滴的填上音符，交織成一首慾望的交響曲，由莫札特親自編曲、指揮，也只為他一人演奏。年輕音樂家的手指靈巧，撐開那柔軟的肉瓣，盛滿的水液溢了出來。「安東尼奧，你真美。」莫札特低聲地讚嘆，拇指捻上硬起的陰核，更多的淫液沾濕了他的手。

薩里耶利一隻手撐在琴凳的邊緣，另一隻手抓著莫札特的肩膀，看著他將手指送進自己體內。他想說點什麼但從嘴裡吐出的只剩下斷斷續續的喘息。親吻落在他的下巴，胸口，小腹，最後則是勃起的陰莖頂端。莫札特為他口交，嘴裡含著他的陰莖，手指配合著他吞吐的節奏抽送起來。小穴嚐到了甜頭，越發依依不捨夾著他的手指，流出的淫水弄濕了椅墊。年輕人的嘴離開了他的陰莖，轉而用舌頭取代了手指。薩里耶利發出一聲小小的哀鳴。舌頭覆上他的雌穴，幾乎是貪婪地舔弄著，舌尖往那狹小的通道裡鑽，試圖將他舔出更多水來。薩里耶利抓著對方的頭髮，不確定應該將他拉開還是往自己胯間按。陰蒂在莫札特靈巧的手指揉弄下充血腫脹，溢出來的水打濕了年輕人的下巴。「沃夫岡、求你、」他哀求著，不自覺地挺起胯將自己往對方嘴裡送。「你要求我什麼？大師，說出來。」莫札特誘哄著，想從他的大師嘴裡騙出更多下流的放蕩言語。然而薩里耶利從來不讓莫札特輕易地稱心如意，即使是在慾望邊緣掙扎的時候。「安東尼奧，我的愛，我的好大師。」年輕人撒著嬌，抹了抹臉上沾染的水液，手指重新插進那越發貪婪的肉穴，手上的動作親暱討好，手指微微彎曲，頂著他的敏感點按壓。水流得更多了，莫札特每一次攪動手指都會帶出一陣令人羞恥的黏膩水聲，他已經被徹底打開了，穴裡含著對方的兩根手指卻還渴望更多。

「⋯⋯想要更多。」

他終究沒有辦法抵抗他的小天才的討好。「求你、嗯、操我、」他彎腰讓自己的額頭和莫札特的碰在一起，因為自己將要說出的話羞恥得閉上眼。「插進來，把我幹到高潮、」他的嘴被猛地堵住，莫札特把他拉起來按在鋼琴上，抬起他一條腿就插了進去。薩里耶利沒有心思去想自己一絲不掛而莫札特僅僅是解開褲頭就將他按在他心愛的琴上操，更不會意識到這樣姿勢會讓他明天一整天都站不直。他現在唯一能思考的就是性。年輕人操得很深很重，確保每一下都頂到那會讓他爽到腳趾蜷曲的點。男人一條腿掛在莫札特手臂上，只靠著背後的鋼琴和另一條腿支撐著，他得緊緊摟著對方才不致於被幹到站不住。「沃夫岡、」他幾乎是啜泣，太強烈的快感讓他無法承受。「安東、安東、我的天使，」莫札特吻他，有點瘋狂，嘴裡嚐到淡淡的血腥味，不知道是誰的嘴角被咬破了。兩人同時迎來了高潮，精液弄髒了莫札特身上的外套，雌穴被操得吹了水，混著年輕人的精液流了出來。


	2. 之二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雙性班薩  
> 喝醉的薩老師  
> 半公眾play PWP

薩里耶利被莫札特從宴會中偷了出來的時候已經醉得分不太清楚東西南北，腳步踉蹌，任由年輕人拉著他的手腕往前走。直到他被對方困在走廊角落時被酒精麻痺的大腦才慢吞吞地運作起來，意識到莫札特好像生氣了。「您不該喝那麼多酒的。」年輕人好看的眉毛皺在一起，薩里耶利不喜歡他這著表情，他應該要是一直笑著，快快樂樂地創作、譜曲，永遠神采奕奕，這樣嚴肅的神情不適合他。他伸出手試著撫平那道皺褶，被對方抓住了手指。「您有沒有注意到舞池裡的女士們都恨不得貼在您身上了。」莫札特喃喃地抱怨，洩憤似地咬了他的指尖。薩里耶利卻沒辦法理解莫札特的話，明明他才是那個吸引所有人視線的天選之子。「 ……我沒有……」他含含糊糊地反駁。「明明、明明都是您，莫札特，都是您…… 」莫札特金燦燦的腦袋在他視線中融化成好幾個，薩里耶利不得不伸出手捧住對方的臉，瞇起眼睛像是要辨認自己是不是抓到了正確的那個。酒精讓男人的掌心變得滾燙，莫札特偏過頭在手腕的內側印下一吻。「我不管，」他拉開了對方的手，順著掌根摸到指尖，將自己的手嚴絲合縫地扣進他的手指之間。

「我吃醋了，安東尼奧。」

*

男人的眼睛在黑暗中融化成蜂蜜一般的顏色，因為酒意渙散著，泛著水光。不苟言笑的薩里耶利大師在親吻之下變得柔軟，攬著年輕人的肩膀，在對方手指的挑逗下發出模糊的呻吟。領巾被扯亂了，襯衫敞開，脖子和胸口的濕痕是莫札特的傑作，舌頭和嘴唇，可能加上牙齒。暴露在空氣中的乳頭也落入年輕人口中，難逃被吸吮得腫脹的命運。

總歸是他縱容年輕人胡來的下場，薩里耶利沒有醉到不知道發生什麼事，不過是仗著酒意放下矜持，在莫札特的胡攪蠻纏下半推半就。

莫札特的手貼著男人的大腿一點一點往上爬，誘哄著他把腿分開。安東尼奧。潮濕的吻落在他耳尖，伴隨著他的名字，耳垂被吸吮，皮膚泛著潮紅，但他早已分不清楚是因為酒精還是慾望。靈巧的手指隔著褲子撫上他的性器，薩里耶利能感受到自己胯間泛起濕意，羞恥卻又迫不及待。褲子被解開，勘勘掛在他的腰上，莫札特貼著他的耳朵說著下流的情話，那些讓薩里耶利面紅耳赤卻興奮難耐的語句，他甚至無力去思考對方是從哪裡學來的。手掌擠進了腿間，陰部被攏在掌心，指尖貼上柔軟的肉瓣。年輕人並不急著插入，中指在肉縫間磨蹭著，帶出更多汁水。

他們躲在陰影中，月光從窗外灑進來，貼著他們的鞋跟流淌到地上，隱隱約約映照出那一片狼藉的衣物。薩里耶利撐著牆，莫札特一隻手橫過他的胸前掐柔他的胸乳，那想必會留下青紫的指印， 對方的腿卡在他的膝蓋之間，長褲堆在腳踝處， 那雙本應用來譜曲指揮的手被用來做著各種下流的勾當。 莫札特的雙手不僅僅能創作出使他迷醉的音樂，更是引導著他沉淪於慾望的罪魁禍首。所剩不多的羞恥心提醒著他別招來其他人的注意，但隨時會被發現的刺激感只是讓他更加興奮。他嘴裡咬著自己的領巾，在對方手指曲起抽動時發出尖銳的抽氣聲，嗚咽著把呻吟吞回肚子裡。莫札特是故意這樣折磨他的。被操熟的雌穴含著手指，柔嫩的陰核被掌心摩擦得紅腫，他濕得一蹋糊塗，前面的陰莖也在完全沒有觸碰下勃起。「您會不會就這樣射出來？僅僅靠著我手指操著您？」莫札特在他耳邊低語。「為我高潮，安東尼奧。」

*

若是此時有人正巧撞破這場淫靡的情事，將會看見那嚴謹的宮廷樂師長被維也納的新寵兒用手指操得站不住腳，顫抖著腿根達到高潮。高潮時的尖叫被他死死摀在嘴裡，精液弄髒了襯衫，小穴吹出的淫水毀了年輕人的袖口。

而宮廷樂師長宛如暗巷裡的娼妓般被操翻的流言蜚語將在清晨的第一道陽光照亮維也納街道前傳遍大街小巷。

幸而這著地方足夠隱密，且宴會上的男男女女此時此刻想必也沒有在走廊遊蕩的閒情逸致。畢竟這樣好的月色不該被浪費。

而莫札特與他的大師之間，又多了一項需要守口如瓶的秘密。


End file.
